Someday We'll know
by UMIFIREFLY15
Summary: Dracoginny fic...Two years after a relationship ends...what's happening with the two? This is a one shot fic for the time being.


A/N: Hey everyone. I decided to write a Draco/Ginny fic since I'm always reading them….but this is going to be my first ever Angst fic…so please don't be too harsh.  It starts in Draco's Pov…I'll let you know if it changes… Corrective criticism is always welcome…In fact, I'd like you to correct my errors…but please no flames.  R&R. Thanx! ^^  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  The song is by Mandy Moore and Jonathon Foreman.  I do not own the song or characters.

Dedication: I wanna dedicate this to Pichachu.  Thanks for all your help and support…and for the song, Jenn-chan!  I luv you!! ^^  And now….ON TO THE FIC!

Someday We'll Know

Ninety miles outside Chicago

Can't stop driving, I don't know why

So many questions…need an answer

Two years later you're still on my mind

             I thought that Hogwarts was a thing of my past.  I thought that I would never return there in a million years.  No matter how much I prayed never to remember, I always find myself returning, no longer able to suppress the memories and always flying where no one  will ever find me.  My sanctuary in the woods, where I can let the memories be released…

*****Two Years Earlier*****

            Virginia Weasley and I walked down the hall, happiness filling our every being.  We were so happy just to be together.   Ron Weasley never approved of the couple, he always wanted to break us apart, never thinking that it would hurt Virginia.  I knew it would hurt me too…but Ron Weasley wouldn't mind hurting me…if anything, he would love to do it.  

            "Draco…we'll always be together, wont we?  We'll always be a couple?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes looking up at me questioningly.  She looked worried about something, though I couldn't be sure what.  We had long before spoken of the hatred between our families, so I was sure that couldn't be what bothered my young love.

            "Of course, Gin.  I love you, we'll always be together, no matter what the cost.  I promise I will never leave you." I said, gazing into her mesmerizing eyes.  I pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her warmth and love.  She relaxed against me, though I could still feel her doubt.    
  


            "Draco…how can you promise?  I mean…we're so young…and we have so many years ahead of us…what if one of us changes our minds?"  She asked, looking at me again with her lovely chocolate eyes.  

            "Gin…baby…why are you talking like this?" I asked, starting to feel scared and confused. "What are you trying to tell me, Ginny?"  Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked at me.  

            "Draco…I don't think we can be together….it will never work….I'm so sorry…." Virginia said, tears streaming down her face as she finished and ran away from me.  I couldn't chase after the girl I loved in my shocked state, though all I wanted was to hold her and tell her it would work, that everything would be okay.  Instead I stood there, staring after her and wishing she would come back to me.__

            As the weeks passed, Virginia avoided me, never staying in a room I had entered, finding alternate routes to avoid passing me to classes, never talking to me again.  Ron Weasley could hardly contain his happiness of our break up, though it was obvious that both of us were upset about this whole ordeal.  I felt my heart, once warmed by Ginny's love, return to the cold, icy state it had been before she showered me with blessings.

*****End Flashback*****

            I sighed as my memories returned once again, haunting me and making me bitter.  Virginia had said it would never work, though she never did tell me why…always when I did manage to talk to her afterwards…I always was told it wouldn't work.

            I flew back to the mansion, returning in the bitter state I always returned in when I've been given a chance to think.  Mother was waiting at the door for me when I got back, looking disapproving.  _Oh yeah…I promised Mother I'd have tea with her today…_

            "Draco…where have you been?  Tea was to be served half an hour ago…" she said, a little sternly, though now that I was there, she seemed just happy to have me home.

            "I'm sorry, Mother…I forgot the time." She seemed satisfied with my answer and we went into the house…

Ginny's POV

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?

Who holds the stars up in the sky?

Is true love just once in a lifetime?

Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

            _I'll never be able to get my homework done…not today…Draco…I can't stop thinking about it…I let you go two years ago…and now…it's the anniversary of that awful day…_ I sighed, my thoughts not allowing anything but the memories of that awful day…

*****flashback*****

            "Ron…I love him! Why do you torture me like this?  Why won't you just accept that I love him and let me be?!  Please don't make such a big deal about this." I pleaded with Ron as he looked at me with no mercy.  His eyes cold and angry.

            "Gin…I only want what's best for you!  That….that….bastard doesn't deserve you!  I don't want you to ever see him again!  I've already informed Mom and Dad about your behavior…don't expect me to let you get away with this humiliation.  He's a MALFOY if you didn't notice…." Ron said angrily, ignoring my tears.  As he spoke, an owl flew overhead and dropped a letter in my lap…it was addressed from home…

_My Dearest Ginny, _(it read)

Ron has informed us of your misconduct.  I'm sorry, Gin…but we can't allow you to be with that boy.  He'll only hurt you.  We forbid you to be with a Malfoy.  I know you probably hate us right now, Ginny, but we are only doing what's best for you.  He'll hurt you and we don't want our little girl to be hurt by someone like that.  Why don't you have a nice boyfriend like Harry?  He'll take care of you and always be good to you, Ginny.  Please consider what we've said.  We FORBID this relationship.

We love you, Ginny, Sweetie.  We only want what's best for you…

Love,

Mum and Dad

            I sat there, staring at the letter…reading and re-reading it, willing the words to change, for them to change their minds, but the words stayed the same, and I couldn't stop the tears.  I was planning to meet Draco in just a few minutes…I don't know if I can break up with him…I love him too much.

            I got up, drying my tears and going to a mirror, magically making it look like I hadn't been crying and ran to meet Draco.  

            For a while, we walked in silence, he seemed content, not knowing what was going to happen next as I tried to tell him, without hurting him too much, that we could never be together…not anymore…

*****End Flashback*****

            I got pulled out of the painful memories as someone tapped my shoulder roughly.  I could feel the wetness on my face, and knew instantly that I had once again begun to cry.  I dried my tears and turned to look at on of my housemates.

            "Ginny?  What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried.  I gave her a watery smile, knowing she would never understand the painful memories of two long, painful years.

            "Nothing…I was just crying because I don't understand this stupid potions homework…" I lied, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the lie.  Apparently she didn't because she took a seat across from me, opened a book while smiling sympathetically.

            "Ok…I'll explain what you're supposed to do and what you're looking for…Snape really got nasty with this essay…" she went on explaining the essay as I tried hard to focus on what she was saying and forget the past. 

Draco's POV

Oh, someday we'll know

If love can move a mountain

Someday we'll know

Why the sky is blue

Someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you…

            I sighed as I thought once again of the petite redhead, with chocolate brown eyes.  Mother had sent me to Diagon Alley to get some supplies for a potion Father wants to make.  It's been two years since she broke up with me…and she'll be graduating in just a few weeks.  If we were still dating, I know I'd be there to support her…but now I'm not so sure.  I still want to go see her…but that might not be so wise…I could say I'm there to see someone else…but she's smart and will figure it out…I sighed again as I walked into the potions shop and started looking for the ingredients on the list Father gave me before I left. 

            "Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" the clerk asked, a smile on his face, knowing that he might get quite a few galleons from me.  I handed him the list with a stern look in my eyes.

            "I want only the best of those ingredients that you have here…" I said, snapping out of my memories.

            "Of course, Mr. Malfoy.  Only the best for our number one customers." He said, overly bright.  He only got a scowl from me in response as I waited for him to get the ingredients from the list.   

            When he came back and I paid, I immediately got out of there and wandered down Diagon Alley.  I stopped when I saw the newest version of the Firebolt, the Firebolt 290.  The fastest model broom to come out…this particular broom happened to be black instead of the usual colors of wood.  

            Black…to match how my heart feels when I remember that awful day…the day that my life ended…and this life with no true spirit began.  The day I began to wonder…why are we cursed…never to be together, no matter how we feel about each other…why aren't we meant to be?  Why is our love not strong enough to prevail?  What did we do wrong? I thought, almost chocking with emotion.  A young girl about five looked up at me, with innocent chocolate colored eyes and a strawberry blonde hair color.  She smiled at me, a smile that only a child could give…a child…or…Ginny…

            The tears fell, no matter how I tried to keep them from coming.  The little girl touched my hand lightly.  
  
            "It's okay, Mister.  Everything turns out right in the end…" She said, giving me an innocent smile, and then running off as her mother called.  So innocent and young…and just like…Ginny…

            The tears wouldn't stop…and I could no longer keep the emotion in, dormant for two years.  I managed to stumble away, and then when I found a place no one would see me, I stopped fighting the tears, fell to the ground, and wept like I never could before…

Ginny's POV

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?

Or what the wind says when she cries?

I'm speeding by the place that I met you

For the ninety-seventh time…tonight

            I sighed as I walked around the castle grounds, remembering everything from those wonderful few months when we were together.  Those happy days when we didn't worry about what was to come.  The days when we didn't wonder if we would ever see each other again.  It's been a year since he graduated…and two since you broke up…get over him, Gin!  You aren't allowed to see him, you can't worry about him any more.  There's nothing left of your relationship.  I said to myself, willing it to be true.

            I walked past the place I first ran into Draco.  I gently ran a hand along the wall, the one that started the whole mess.  The wall that contains a secret room, where no one could find us and no one knows about, even to this day.  The special room, where I first fell in love with the man of my dreams and became determined for him to like me too…

*****Flashback*****

            I walked down an unfamiliar hallway, lost and knowing I was somewhere near Slytherin territory.  That in itself is enough to make any fifth year Gryffindor girl scared, since there's nothing that said girl could do to defend herself from a gang of Slytherins.  The whole lot is not a good group to be caught with unaware.

            "……I mean, honestly!  That Hufflepuff girl is such a wimp!" I heard the voice of some Slytherin girl say, and then about five or six other voices laughed at the comment.

            I have to hide!  I can't defend myself against seven or eight girls!  And there might be some guy with them!  Think, Ginny, Think!!  Look calmly for a place to hide!  They're getting closer, don't just stand here!  Move it, Girl!  I thought, looking around, panicked.  I began moving in the same direction as them, keeping an ear out for people in front of me, while listening to the other's behind, trying hard to look for even the smallest place to hide.

            "And what about that Gryffindor girl?  I mean, look at that awful hair style!  I bet she didn't even take a comb to that gross red hair…But, what can you expect from a Weasel?  They all have that awful hair!" I heard the biting voice of Pansy Parkinson say, as the others laughed at me.  

            The tears started to form behind my eyes, but I had to find someplace to hide where I wouldn't be caught by them.  Suddenly strong arms grabbed me and pulled me into the wall to my side, a hand was put over my mouth before I could make even the smallest sound. 

            "Shh….They wont find you here…" a soft, masculine voice said in my ear, calming me so that I wouldn't scream and knew he was helping me.  I nodded as he took his hand away and then turned to look into the most beautiful grey eyes…then I saw the face to go with the eyes, and fell head over heels for my brother's worst enemy.

*****End Flashback*****

            As I worked hard to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over, I found the stone on the wall that activated the spell to make the wall a room, though to anyone who didn't know it was there, it would look exactly like a normal wall.  This particular wall was just like the barrier to platform 9 ¾ in that you could pass through it, though you have to activate the spell before it works.

I walked through the wall, as I often had in the past two years, never to be caught by Draco while he was still here.  This was our secret place…w-where we could….be together….without other's to try breaking us apart….

            The tears that fell were anguished, seeming to never end.  The tears wouldn't stop, no matter how I tried.  No matter how I tried to cheer myself up, to realize that I need to move on with my life.  They wouldn't stop, so finally, I gave up and let the tears fall, let them take over and let all the emotion of two long and torturous years…

Draco's POV

Someday we'll know

If love can move a mountain

Someday we'll know

Why the sky is blue

Someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you…

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Someday we'll know

Why Sampson loved Delilah

One day I know

Dancing on the moon

Someday you'll know

That I was the one for you

            I rose from the ground, magically charming the look of past tears from my eyes.  I couldn't return home with myself looking like I had cried.  If I did, Father would beat me, hex me and probably disown me for the simple fact that I cried.

            Imagine if he knew I cried for the youngest Weasley and the lost relationship with her…the one he never knew about…I thought to myself as I softly hummed to myself, trying to cheer myself up.  Just as I was near successful, I passed Ginny's favorite shop…the book store.  Walking in, I looked around, trying not to get chocked up with emotion again.

            She's never coming back to your life, Draco old boy, so forget about her and move on!  Stop living in the past and remember her words to you!  She never wants to see you again, so find a new girl and fall in love again! My logical brain shouted at me, trying to make me forget, though my heart wouldn't allow it.

            No matter how my brain yelled, my heart just couldn't let go.  I quickly left the book store, hurried to where I could Apparate home, and quickly left.  As I got home, I took the ingredients to Father, who seemed none to pleased to see me home so late.

            "Draco…What took you so long?" he asked, his voice sounding menacing.  Unlike Mother, who would take any explanation and be thankful I got home, even if I did take a while, Father would probably beat me if I didn't think through every word I said…  
  
            "I was detained by some young women…they wouldn't let me go so quickly, Father…I tried to get away quickly, but…you know how women are, Father." I said, trying to sound annoyed and smug at the same time.  If I didn't pull of the perfect tone, Father would figure out my lie.  He grabbed the potion ingredients and hurried off.

            Father sure seems to be in a hurry to get this potion brewed…at least he didn't take notice of anything being wrong…or that I was lying.  Maybe I'm a better actor than I give myself credit for…I mused this thought over, trying to make it take the place of Ginny in my mind.  Unfortunately, one can only delay the inevitable for so long.

            I walked to my room, grabbed my broom and soared away, letting the wind and air take over and give me the familiar feeling of freedom that flying always allows me to feel.  Taking my mind off all things but the feel of being in the air once again.  The feeling of sadness and pain slowly start to seep into my mind again, I made the broom go faster.  One day, when I see Ginny, I'll show her what she means to me…that I'm the only man for her, as she's the only woman I will ever love!  I thought, making it clear to my mind that the subject was now finished and that's that.  I pushed Ginny to the back of my mind, trying to concentrate on flying.

Ginny's POV

Open up the world

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

Watched the stars crash in the sea

If I can ask God just one question

Why aren't you here with me tonight?

            Voices from outside woke me from my dreamless sleep, the sleep that only comes from long hours of crying.

            "Professor, I know I saw her come this way!  Ginny's been missing for hours and she came the directions of the dungeons…please let us look for her…?" the pleading voice of one of my friends, Erica, said, obviously talking to our greasy haired, meanie of a teacher.  

            "No, Miss. Lions, you may not look for Miss. Weasley here.  I assure you, myself and a few select Slytherins will continue searching for her here.  If we find her, she will be docked points from her house.  If you don't leave now, I will take off fifty points from your house for talking back to a teacher.  You are dismissed, and don't let me catch you here again."  The voice of Professor Snape snapped at Erica.  I could hear a swift shuffling of feet as she ran down the hall.

            Snape took off down the hall, to what I knew to be the Slytherin dorms.  This would be the only time I'd have a chance to escape for hours.  Once the Slytherin's start to look, they wont stop until they either find me or find out that I wasn't here.  I know some of the seventh year girls who still have a grudge against me from two years ago.  They say I changed Draco and that he'd never even look at them anymore…

            I walked out of the secret room, hit the knob that changed it back to a wall and hid the barrier, and ran silently down the hall, trying not to be caught by anyone.  A few voices from behind me sounded angry that I might have the nerve to come into Slytherin territory.

            They'll never catch me now…there's no chance they'll find me in their territory now…Draco…I wish you were here with me…making fun of them with me…I thought, trying hard not to make a sound as I finally got out of the dungeons.  I made my way back to my dorms, being careful not to get caught by Filch, since I'd be considered a student out of bed starting in two minutes.  Getting fifty points taken off Gryffindor wouldn't make me popular this late in the year…

***Three weeks later***

            It's finally graduation…and I can escape these awful memories…I wont have to look at all the things that remind me of him…I smiled as my name was called for my diploma, stating that I am now a fully qualified witch.  Oh, Draco…I wish you were here to support me…I wish…we never had to end those happy days…even though I was the one who ended everything…Tears started to threaten to spill over, though I wouldn't let them, since I wouldn't be able to just cry, not today.  I've cried myself to sleep for a few weeks…since that day…the day I fell asleep crying my heart out for a man who's probably forgotten all about me…and probably wants nothing more to do with me…

            Great Merlin…why couldn't we be together?  Why are we so cursed, never to truly love each other…and never to see each other again…Ginny!  STOP THINKING LIKE THIS, YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO MAKE YOURSELF CRY AGAIN! My mind screamed at me, waking me up from my revelry in time to keep from making a total fool out of myself.  Clearing my mind, I walked back to my seat.  Being one of the last names called, we didn't have to wait long before the final speech we'd hear from Dumbledore for some time began.

            "It's been another great year, with some of the brightest students I have ever seen.  Now that you're fully qualified wizards and witches, I expect to see each of you do great things!  I don't want to keep you from the party for too long, so I'll make this short.  Congratulations, everyone!"  Dumbledore said, smiling and dismissing us to see our families.  I sighed, knowing that my favorite brother wouldn't be here…though Ron, my now least favorite brother, was definitely not going to miss this event.  Harry and Herm were here too…and now I have to spend time with them…

            Just as I was making my way to them, I saw a flash of expensive looking black robes disappear behind the door.  Chasing after the person, not knowing why I had this instinct to follow, I tried to catch up, only to see black robes disappear around another corner.

            "Wait!  Please wait!" I called, not understanding this need to see whoever was running away from me…

Draco's POV

Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue   
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...   
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know   
Why Sampson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you....

            I can't believe I came here…and now she's following me…I'll have to floo out of here…though her calling to me to wait is only making me wish to take her in my arms once again…

            "Wait! Please wait!" she called, running to try catching up.  I got to my destination, Snape's classroom, that just happened to have a floo network.  Taking some floo powder from the hearth, I started a fire that would disappear as soon as I stepped through.

            "Malfoy Manor" I whispered clearly, not wanting her to know it's me she's been following all this time.  I stepped into the fire and was pulled instantly to my father's study.  _Thankfully, he's not here today…or he'd want to know why I wasn't home…where I went and why I didn't apparate._

            "I'm sorry, Gin…it isn't time to see you…not yet…perhaps not ever…"I whispered quietly to myself, wishing she would step through and be here for me.  "Why can't I be with you…?"

***a few weeks later***

            I walked through Diagon Alley, coming just to reminisce, remembering the day I saw Ginny, all grown up and realized just how beautiful she is.  I remember thinking how stupid Potter's been all these years, not to see how lovely and special the girl who adored him was.

            _Even though you noticed, you'll never be with her now…Stop living in the past, Draco boy…She's never going to come back to you, no matter how you wish it could be true…_

            I sighed, knowing that if I didn't keep these depressing memories away, I'd probably cry again…not a good habit for a man to get into…no matter what the circumstances are, I can't just go around crying…

            I passed the book store again, smiling as I recognized an older man in there.  He waved, expecting a cheerful wave in return.  Knowing that if I didn't at least nod and smile he'd figure out something was wrong, I smiled at him and gave the smallest of waves…

            _I remember how Ginny used to wave excitedly whenever she saw him…and then she'd always go into the store and look at the books…He'd always give her a free book, because she loved them so much…and her big, brown eyes always made me buy two or three more books…_I thought, feeling the tears behind my eyes threaten to spill over.

            Just as I was about to move away and try to get my thoughts in order, I ran into someone, heard a small squeak and the sound of dropped books.  Instantly I fell to my knees to help pick up what I had made her drop.

            "I'm really sorry, Ma'am." I said, finally looking into the woman's chocolate brown eyes…

A/N: well?  What do you think?  I'm so proud of this!! Please R&R what you think…Thanks!  This will be a one shot unless I'm asked to continue by a few people…um…ttyl.  Balinese  -.^__


End file.
